Military aircraft are typically coated with a low gloss coating. The coating is usually spray applied and then cured. Curing can be by heating, which is a disadvantage because of the need for an oven big enough to contain the aircraft. The coating composition can be formulated such that the coating cures at ambient temperature; however, curing at ambient temperature is time consuming and can take from 8 to 24 hours. Curing by exposure to UV or actinic radiation is possible; however, the aircraft's three-dimensional configuration makes it difficult to direct the UV radiation from stationary sources to the exposed surfaces of the aircraft. Also, to get the required color and low gloss, the coating composition is highly pigmented and contains a flatting agent both of which can absorb radiation and/or prevent the radiation from entering the interior regions of the coating. Also, many UV-curable coating compositions have their cure inhibited by oxygen, which necessitates curing in an inert atmosphere that is not practical when coating large three-dimensional objects such as aircraft.